Eine kleine Tragödie
by lelyka-lm
Summary: Eine kleine Tragödie, die in der Hektik des letzten Gefechts unter ging! Short Story würde mich über reviews ganz arg freuen!


Alles gehört JKR, mir gehört nichts! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!  
  
Eine kleine Tragödie, die in der Hektik des letzten Gefechts unter ging!  
  
Steigen wir ein in die Geschichte, steigen wir ein in das fünfte Buch. Harry Potter und Freunde sind in den Kellerräumen des Ministeriums, um sich die Prophezeiung zu holen, bevor Voldemort sie bekommt. Sie haben sich, unfreiwilliger Weise, den Todessern stellen müssen. Und hier soll unsere Geschichte beginnen...  
  
Fluchend betritt Severus das Ministeriumsgebäude. Warum hört Sirius nie auf Ratschläge? Und warum muss er jetzt ihm helfen gehen? Ausgerechnet er, muss ihm helfen. Aber nur für Albus, tut er es wirklich. Fast schon rennend eilt er die Treppen hinab. Aufzug fahren würde viel zu lange dauern.  
  
„Keinen Schritt weiter!"ein Todesser hat sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Er schaut die Gestalt an. Ist das nicht...doch es ist!  
  
„Wie lange ist es her?"die Stimme des Todessers hat an Kälte verloren. „15 Jahre!"antwortet Severus. „15 Jahre? Es kommt mir länger vor! Aber du hast dich kaum verändert! Gut siehst du aus. Hogwarts scheint dir gut zu tun!" „Es geht mir gut! Willst du dich mir nicht zeigen?"  
  
Schweigen breitet sich aus. Der Todesser greift an seine Maske. Langsam nimmt die Gestalt sie ab und schaut zu Severus. Die dunklen Augen, die blasse Haut. „Auch du hast dich nicht verändert, Desideria!"Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt kurz die Lippen der Frau.  
  
Doch sofort kehrt die Kälte in ihr Gesicht zurück. „Du würdest mich also töten?"Severus hat eine Braue nach oben gezogen. Sie nickt leicht. „Damals war damals und heute ist heute! Du hast dich für die falsche Seite entschieden! Unser Lord hätte dich für Treue belohnt!"Ein verächtliches Schnaufen von Severus. „Er ist ein Mörder, mehr nicht!"„Wage es nicht, so über ihn zu sprechen!"schreit sie ihn an.  
  
Wut flammt in ihren Augen auf. Severus hat erkannt, dass sie bis zum Äußersten gehen wird. Wieder breitet sich Schweigen aus.  
  
„Du hast dich unserem Lord widersetzt! Aber dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen!" zischt sie und er sieht, wie sich der Griff um ihren Zauberstab versteift. Auch Severus hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und funkelt sie an.  
  
„Noch ist Zeit, Desideria!"flüstert er leise. „Nein, es ist vorbei! Heute wird dein Ende sein! Ich werde dich töten!"zischt sie, und sie ist zu allem entschlossen. „Was für eine Ironie!"ein gemeines Lächeln zieht auf ihr Gesicht. „DU hast mich gezwungen, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen! Und damit dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben! Und jetzt werde ich dich töten, weil du ihn verraten hast und ER es so will!"  
  
Kurz spiegelt sich Trauer und Reue in Severus Augen.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe sieht Severus, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegen. Geistesgegenwärtig schwingt er seinen Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra!"ruft er.  
  
Der Fluch fährt in sie hinein. Erschrocken schaut sie ihn an. Ihr Zauberstab fällt zu Boden, langsam sackt sie zusammen.  
  
„Desideria!"seufzt er und zieht den leblosen Körper in seine Arme. Eine Träne rinnt über sein Gesicht. „Habe ich dich vor so langer Zeit dem Teufel gebracht, so habe ich dich doch heute von ihm befreit!"flüstert er leise. Er streicht sanft über ihr Gesicht und schließt ihr die Augen. „Möge deine gequälte Seele jetzt Ruhe finden, geliebte Schwester!"  
  
Trauernd, die sterblichen Überreste seine Schwester im Arm, bleibt Severus vom Kampfgeschehen unberührt. Ob Harry Potter Voldemort entkommen kann oder nicht, in diesem einen Moment ist es für ihn unwichtig.  
  
15 Jahre war er von seiner Schwester getrennt und jetzt musste sie durch seine Hand sterben. Wieder hat ihm der dunkle Lord alles genommen, was er noch hatte. War er bis jetzt verbittert, so wird diese Trauer ihn noch weiter runter ziehen.  
  
„Liebes, ich schwöre bei deinem Tod, ich werde ihn stoppen, für dich!" flüstert er leise und lässt die Leiche sanft auf die Erde gleiten. Sanft legt er ihre Hände auf ihrem Körper zusammen und wendet sich von ihr ab.  
  
The End 


End file.
